


Just T-Rex Problems

by lockewrites



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: If a person shouldn't act terrified when confronted by a giant terrifying dinosaur, then how else is one supposed to act?





	Just T-Rex Problems

It’ll be fun they said. An easy story. Something unique. Yeah well, running from a T-Rex was pretty unique.

Jurassic Park had attempted, and succeeded, in the impossible. They had brought extinct animals back to life. Dinosaurs, to be specific, a wide range of dinosaurs. You had been contacted by John Hammond to write a story about his theme park and wanting to see if such a place as Jurassic Park existed, you agreed. Hammond had taken care of travel and you had arrived only a day before the others. A day, which you readily spent interviewing Hammond and his scientists. You were told to wait until the tour the following day before you could actually see the dinosaurs themselves.

It was incredible, the way Hammond had thought to bring to life such majestic creatures. All from DNA found from a mosquito in amber. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler were equally amazed, but for different reasons. Luckily they answered any questions you had about the dinosaurs, and the plant life. Ian Malcolm, on the other hand, found the idea of playing with DNA dangerous, and scoffed at the idea that all the dinosaurs in the park were female to keep the population reduced. You made a note to discuss more of his ideas with him later.

Then came the tour. The part of the trip you had been most looking forward to, the part of the trip that would also bring you a lot closer to death than you had ever wanted to be. The tour started out perfectly, secure in a jeep that would follow an automated path. It was guaranteed to be safe. But the tour did not go as planned. First, the dinosaurs, hadn’t shown. Then a Triceratops was ill, and Ellie decided to stay with the park vet to take care of it. The article as it was being written, was not going to be positive.

Returning to the jeeps, you prepared to continue the rest of the tour, hoping that this storm would subside and perhaps the T-Rex would make an appearance. And in the worst possible way, it did. Somehow, the electrical system for the entire park shut down making the automated track stop and the gates shutdown. The T-Rex was on the jeeps before you could register what was going on. In a flurry of teeth and metal you somehow escaped into the jungle, waiting for the T-Rex to be distracted. Of course the distraction came from Hammond’s lawyer being eaten.

You ran for what seem like hours. The sounds of the T-Rex still in your ears. You hadn’t even realized you were injured until you stopped to find safety amongst the shrubbery. Scrapes and bruises were all over your arms and your ankle was twisted from tripping over roots during the run. You were unsure that you could sleep that night, yet somehow you did.

Not knowing how far you had ran you started to back track, retracing your footsteps from the previous night. It had taken you awhile but there it was, the shredded remains of the jeep you had arrived in, and surprisingly the still alive, however equally injured Ian Malcolm. How he had survived you didn’t know, but it was nice to find out that someone else was alive and not currently inhabiting the stomach of a T-Rex.

Just as surprised as you to find another person alive after the attack he offered to go with you back to the visitors center. You agreed, and the long trek back began. The both of you walked slowly, the extent of your injuries coming to light with the struggle to make it back before any other dinosaur, or just the T-Rex, returned. During the journey the two of you discussed his disbelief in the park and you learned that it stemmed from his belief that the park is to dangerous, and that extinct animals should not be brought back because there is no way to control them. He also explained the chaos theory, which led to an even greater discussion about the chaos theory in relation to the park.

In the end, the two of you had reached the visitors center in time to learn that the system had been shut down, that once the circuits were back on, the park would be safe again. You and Malcolm both shared pessimistic opinions, however you both tried anything to help leave the park and get away from the T-Rex. Luckily, Alan Grant, along with Hammond’s grandchildren had returned. Turns out Lex was quite skilled with computers, managing to bypass the security system allowing for the circuits to be manually repaired. 

You left Jurassic Park in a helicopter with a cautionary tale about bringing extinct animals back to life. It happened to be co-written by Dr. Ian Malcolm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
